New Toy
by Horror Cakes
Summary: James and Pyramid get it on...if you don't like yaoi don't read. Its pretty hardcore.XF
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I realized my writing style is a little off so I'm trying something new. XD Please review, I might make another chapter after this one if I get enough reviews. **

**Updated Notes: Hey guys, I just re-uploaded this because I was a noob and didn't know how to do an error run threw. So I just fixed my previous ones :D **

**JamesxPyramid head**.

**Disclaimer: No Silent Hill characters are mine because if they were there would be at ****least**** 1 PHxJames sex scene…just saying. **

James walked into one of the hospital patient's rooms and started looking around. "There has to be bullets around here somewhere" he murmured under his breath. He knew he was going to need hecka ammo for the boss. After pulling open a peeling night stand drawer, he heard a nurse shriek and a thump right outside the door. Turning around in circles panicking he decided to hide in one of the yellowing cabinets. Right as he got into his hiding place, the door burst open and Pyramid Head walked into the room. He was carrying the nurse by her throat and slammed the poor creature against one of the walls. James peaked out of the cabinet door and immediately regretted it. The nurse's clothes were torn of and she was clawing at her attacker. Even though she was a monster in this demented world she looked to human for him not to care. Everything about her appearance was human except for her bloody bandage covered face. The same went with 'The Executioner' he looked human to except for his damned helmet.

But what could he do against Pyramid Head? The dude was like 6ft something and had biceps as big as James head. James snapped out of his train of thought when a crack sounded throughout the room. Against the peeling blood covered wall the nurse's body was slumped over. Her attacker had used her and thrown her away without a care, just like every other victim. James watched as Pyramid Head started walking towards the door. Letting out a sigh of relief he leaned his body against the back of the cool hard cabinet. But…that's not what he felt. The body slumped over his, the corpses arms wound their away around his torso. Thinking of the moment and not of the future he jumped out of the cabinet flailing. Half way out the door Pyramid turned around. The Executioner started calmly walking towards him and he realized the consequence of his stupid action.

Pyramid reached his arm out to grab onto James shirt but he ducked in the niche of time. There was no way in this hell that he was going to get raped by a giant dude on steroids…well maybe for $10. He ran for the door but before he could reach it, it suddenly closed shut. Right next to his head a spear was sticking out. "Close call" he whispered. Pyramid Head reached for any part of the blonde man he could grab onto but James always moved in time. After an hour of playing cat and mouse the attacker finally walked out of the room. One the executioner was out of the room James let out a long breath. His body was worn out from all the ducking and jumping to one side. For being so big, Pyramid Head could move fast. Before he could even register what was happening bright red blood ran into his eye and he fell to the ground.

When James woke up he was laying down on one of the Wood Side apartment beds. Looking around the room in confusion he felt a sharp pain in the corner if his forehead. What had happened? Reaching to feel his new wound, he realized he couldn't move his hands. "Damn it!" he yelled angrily. His hands were tied to the bedpost with ripped cloth. The room was darkened and he could hear hungry monsters crying grotesquely out in the hall way. The room itself was no gem, blood was smeared on the wall to his left, and the rest of them had peeling flower wall paper. "Finally you're awake." James looked up and walking out of the darkness was Mary. She stood at the end of the bed and smiled. "I love you James. Do you still love me?" He looked at her in terror as she turned into one of the horrible creatures the wander Silent Hill for eternity. Her beautiful blonde hair turned black and straggly, then the once gentle smiled turned into the teeth of a predator, and her body leaned forward as if hunched. His eyes widened in pure terror at the monstrosity before him, not able to handle it he closed his eyes.

The creature came forward and hovered over him. Forcing his eyes back open he looked back up at her. "Mary, I still love you." She then bent her face down to his and they looked into each other's eyes. Her hot rancid breath was strong enough to blow his bangs up. Closing his eyes James pushed his face up, their lips meeting felt wrong. He felt like he was kissing a corpse.

"Horny, aren't you James?" They pulled away and he was looking at Maria. She sat next to him and plucked the fabric binding his hands to the bed post. "Hmmmm…I knew you wanted me. You seem to be really kinky though." She stood up and started unbuttoning her blouse.

"Maria, I thought you were Mary" he whispered sadly. She giggled and pulled off her shirt. She then started unzipping her skirt slowly until if fell to her ankles. Then she got on top of him, teasing him by grinding their crotches together. "Maria, please stop. We don't have time for this, whoever tied me down like this will be coming back. Hurry up and untie me so we can leave!"

"I don't think so James. You've been a bad boy and I need to punish you." Then a giant sword came through her stomach and almost hit James in the face. She screamed and a bloody stream started soaking his clothes. Pyramid Head came up behind her and threw her to the ground.

"MARIA!" he scrunched his eyes together as The Executioner lifted up his sword for a final blow. The screaming stopped, all was quiet except for James panicked breath. Even the usually hungry monsters of Silent Hill weren't making any noise. "Maria" he whispered sadly. Pyramid Head put a knee on the bed and started making his way towards James. Without thinking James did the only thing he could to defend himself. Kick, he kicked the helmet as hard as he could and let out a whimper. It felt like stubbing your toe on the corner of a table. "OWWWW!" The monster stopped moving and James looked up in shock. The helmet was on the floor and in front on him was a man who appeared in his twenties. His silver hair glistened even though there was no light and his dark purple eyes glared at James.

"Was that really necessary human?" he asked in a husky voice. James mouth dropped to his chest and he just sat there looking at what use to be his nightmare. After seeing his face, he just wasn't as scary as before. "Hello?" The executioner waved his hand in front of the blondes face trying to snap him out of his shock. James shook his head trying to sort out his thoughts.

"So…you aren't disfigured and grotesque like the rest of the monsters…" Pyramid Head just looked at him raising an eyes brow. "What I mean is, your actually handsome and not rotting or bleed or spitting acid from your face."

The monster smiled showing razor sharp teeth. "You're a real charmer aren't you." He leaned forward and locked James in a passionate kiss. James tried to pull away but found that his face was being held in place by the larger man. "Now James, let me give you a tip. If you wiggle around too much and tense up, this is going to be way more painful than it has to be." James looked at him awkwardly raising an eyebrow questioning.

"What are you talking about?" Pyramid's smile grew bigger, his sharp teeth glinting. Before he knew what was going on, his pants were thrown to the ground and his Robbie the Rabbit print boxers were hanging on the door knob. Realizing what was about to go on he started thrashing around wildly. "No! You're not going to rape me, I'm a man. I don't ride the meat pole!" His attacker ignored his words and continued to undress him. Not even thinking of being gentle anymore The Executioner ripped his shirt off.

"James I don't usually repeat myself but you should just relax or this is going to hurt way more than it needs to." In complete shock James stilled and just looked at Pyramid Head. A sharp pain pierced his ass and he gasped. It hurt like hell! The monsters hard length slid in easily from the blood substituting as lubricant. Gripping the pillowd, James was too weak to thrash around.

Still smiling the monster started moving back and forth inside the blonde. The muscles tightened, greedily sucking him in. This was way better than all the tramp nurses he raped. Their nasty undead rotting flesh always leaked unknown liquids on him. Plus they fought the whole way through. It gets tiring always having to wrestle his prey.

James winced in pain as Pyramid Head rammed into his ass over and over again. The pain slowly turned into pleasure. Arching his back James let out a loud moan of immense satisfaction. This was wrong; he was being ass raped by his worst enemy but couldn't help but feel so good. His enemy wrapped his large rough hand around James thick pulsating cock. His pre-cum making it easier to glide his hands up and down the smaller mans shaft. All of a sudden Pyramids thick cock stroked James prostate and he bit his lip to keep from moaning. He let one escape his lips once, he wasn't going to do it again…to allow this beast to know he actually enjoyed getting screwed in the ass. Pyramid Head found James prostate again and thrust at it again and again. Thus making James bite his lip so hard that it started bleeding, the blood ran down the corner of his mouth and he let out a loud moan. Cum spurted out blonde's penis into The Executioners hand. Hitting the final spot the monster itself orgasmed into the human, his seed feeling up James to the very brim. Satisfied with his new toy Pyramid Head got up and put on his helmet. Before he left James behind he cut the ties that bind him to the bed.

**I'm thinking about writing more so it won't just be a one shot. I dunno yet, review and I just might ^_~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Mmmk here's my second chapter! Thanks for review, I love you too lol XD I will try to make this interesting…I still have to think of a plot.**

**Disclaimer: Silent Hill = Not mine nor Left4Dead**

James walked through the streets of Silent Hill, the fog thickening with every step. The monsters groans rippled through the air and the stench of death lingered in every corner. "There it is, finally!" James groaned as he opened the door to Brookhaven Hospital. The original place he had met his personal nightmare. The hospital halls were empty, if he didn't know better it would have looked like any other abandoned building. The walls were worn and stained from years of neglect and the floor and furniture were layered in years of dust. He walked down the noiseless hall carefully, not wanting to be too loud; you never knew what you would disturb here.

He got inside the elevator and clicked the down button; the basement had to have something useful. Standing there he started to think about his position. He could honestly say Silent Hill sucked big fat…never mind. One day you'll innocently be standing there and the next thing you know, you'll be tied to a bed getting raped by a monster on steroids. Or what about when you just walk into a bar and this fat kid named Eddy is sitting there eating the last of the pizza? Where'd he even get that pizza? The elevator dinged and he shook out of his thought. Looking up, the door opened and standing in front of him was an army of nurses. "Oh shit!" Before any of the nurses could move he pushed the button to the third floor and the door closed. That was a waste of time.

The blonde walked down the hallway nervously until he saw something sparkle out of the corner of his eye. "What is that?" he said aloud. He bent over to pick it up and almost dropped it in shock. He had just picked up a condom, not any condom…but a Trojan. Turning it over in his hands he raised an eyebrow. "What the heck is this doing here?" Shrugging his shoulders he continued on. There are some random things here, like this one time there was this guy named Ellis. He kept talking about zombies and said something about his buddy Keith…what was it…"Oh! My buddy Keith tried camping out on top of a building once. He was shooting crows, but the police were too busy tear gassin' him to ask what he was doin' up there. He screamed for an entire year every single time when he opened his eyes! Oh man! At first it was funny, then it just got sad, but then it got funny again! Oh man!" James repeated in excitement. Then he heard someone yell get off, he was thinking so hard he blocked out the world around him.

James ran down the hall as fast as he could until he arrived at the door the noise was coming from. He arrived at the door and kicked it in, the wood being so old and dry shattered easily. On the filthy tile floor on all fours was a blonde haired man. His clothes were gone and behind him The Red Pyramid was thrusting in and out of him. Tears streamed down his face and he looked over at James. "Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to help!" he cried out. James looked around the room in panic. What the hell could he do against that! Without thinking James ran at Red Pyramid and jumped on his back. The monster stopped what he was doing and grabbed James by the neck. He threw the human over his shoulder and onto the hard tile ground. "That hurt" the sound of agony tinged his voice. James winced in pain as he quickly got back up on his legs. He was in no condition to play today; his ass still hurt from last night's rendezvous with the other beast. The Red Pyramid grabbed James by the throat again and pushed him up against one of the dirty walls. Using its other hand the monster started to unbutton James pants. Widening his eyes in shock James looked over at the other blonde. "Do something! I helped you!"

The blonde looked from James to the monster holding him to the wall. "I can't…My ass just got tore up and I can barely stand up." James looked over at the other man in annoyance.

"So you're saying…you save my ass but I won't save yours?" James said frowning. "That's just not right. I tell you what, next time your being ass raped by a giant monster. Instead of putting my life on the line…or in this case my ass on the line I'm just gonna leave ya." He felt cold air rush to his junk and looked down. His pants were still on but unbuttoned…sadly enough he was in too much pain still to put on underwear. Trying not to focus on what was going to happen next; James looked at the pathetic man he had saved in front of him. "What's your name?"

"My name is Harry." He murmured.

"Well Harry, my name is James and if I make it through this second ass raping in a row…I will give you a high five." James grinned…a high five…ahahahahha. He deserved a swift kick in the ass. Then The Red Pyramid let out a loud groan and James snapped his head up. Bad mistake, the longest part of his helmet stabbed him in the eye. James covered his hurt eye with both hands and scrunched his face in pain. "WTF! Who the hell runs around raping people with a giant big ass helmet on! Owwww!" The monster still hadn't raped him yet…actually it was just letting his junk hang out in the cold. Something he would rather have happen than go through the pain of last night again. Harry let out a scream and James looked over at him. Standing in the doorway was Pyramid Head; his sword was stretched out and held at The Red Pyramids neck. For once he could actually say he was happy to see him. The beast holding him let go of his throat and he ran over to Harry. "Put your arms around my neck now!" James said panicking. Harry looked at him startled for a second but did what he was told. James grabbed Harry bridal style and ran out the door.

Looking at him Harry frowned. "James, you're going to have to go back and grab my clothes." James gave him a look that said…are you insane and ignored him. "James! Go get my clothes!" Harry then started to kick and twist in his arms. Not wanting to put up with his shit James dropped him on the ground and ran back to the room. When he arrived the room was empty, both Pyramid Heads were gone. Everything was in the same place; the only thing that showed anyone had been there were Harrys clothes. James grabbed them and started to walk towards the door. Halfway out someone yanked on him and he fell back against them. Reacting suddenly he whirled around and kicked them in their jaw. Pain seared his foot and started hopping up and down. "DAMN!" He looked up to see what caused him pain and in front of him was a tall male. The same size as Pyramid Head but a different apron and a different face. His hair was black with a tint of red and his eyes were charcoal grey. He smiled showing shark like teeth like Pyramid Head. This was no mistake; it was The Red Pyramid without his helmet.

"Hello James." He reached for the smaller man.

**Oooohh cliff hanger…I hate those. Sorry I just need to figure out what to do next. So tell me what you think and sorry for all the mistakes I made on chapter one! I didn't really proof read it because I was writing it during my birthday party. Half my friends were gagging over my shoulder and one kept telling me she didn't like something I wrote lolz =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been kind of preoccupied lately=D…Anyways here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Omgoodness fans you sooo deserve to rip off one of my own arms and beat me with it!XD Just don't kill me because no one can continue the story.**

**Disclaimer: Silent Hill is not mine**

James widened his eyes in shock, his ass had a feeling he shouldn't have come back. He started to slowly back away towards the door while The Red Pyramid watched him smiling. Right as he got one leg out of the exit he felt someone shove him from behind closer to his new enemy. He turned his head around right in time to see Harry smile and close the door. The sound of a click raped his ears and he started panicking. He doubted he was going to be saved again. The first time was a miracle itself.

"Well James, it looks like no one is going to be coming to your aid. Why don't you come over here and give Papa a kiss?" Cockiness was basically pouring out of every word Red Pyramid said. James frowned and took a step forward.

"Because I was always a mama's boy." He replied smugly. No way, in the deepest darkest pit of hell was he going to show any fear. Right now bravery was his only weapon and he wasn't going to allow it to become useless just like everything else this minute. Then again maybe not everything was useless.

James glanced over towards the window and got an idea. He remembered in high school how he and his buddies were fooling around on top his two story house and one dared him to jump off the roof. Being highly intoxicated he had bad judgment and agreed to it. Let's just say, James wasn't walking around for a while. The point of this story is, he could jump from high places and not die. Maybe, just maybe he would be able to jump out the window without dying. Then again…maybe he would just hit the ground with a splat. Wouldn't that have the monster folding over with laughter?

"That's not nice, your making me feel bad. If you come over here it won't be so bad. Harry was moaning with pleasure almost the whole time. Plus we both know I'm going to get your ass sooner or later." James eyes got as big as saucers. Oh hell no, that did it. Without a second thought James ran towards the closed window head first. Prepared for the fall he opened his eyes in shock. The only thing he should have prepared for was a face smash against the window. Falling to the floor he rubbed his nose in pain. He had to admit that hurt like hell. A chuckle filled the air and he looked up to see The Red Pyramid walking over to him. "Wow James, it's nice to see you have some skill." James jumped up like someone had caught his ass on fire and opened the window. Rape was not coming his way today…well technically it was walking toward him but it wasn't going to like…you know happen…Anyways James opened the window and looked over his shoulder one last time before jumping. The last thing he remembered was the pit of his stomach deepening into nerves and the air against his face.

Mary walked towards James in a beautiful white flowing dress. Her blonde hair moved with the wind like wild flames dancing in the moonlight. She smiled and he felt like a thousand suns had just warmed his heart to the core. "James, Honey. It's time to wake up." He looked at her in confusion.

"What are you talking about Mary?" He had no idea. The only thing he was aware of was her. He broke his gaze from his late wife and took a minute to look around. They were in a forest but everything was white. The usually vibrant life was blank and lacked the hint that color was ever there to begin with. He looked back up when he heard Mary make a soft chuckle, so light and beautiful you would have thought it was the wind singing.

"It's time, time for you to go back to reality. To wake up my love." Before he could say anything everything went black and the sounds of reality came rushing in. The sounds of monsters crying their horrific screams invaded his ears and he opened his eyes. He was alive. He was back in the hotel room where he got raped by Pyramid Head.

"You're up finally. You've been out for two days which doesn't make sense but whatever." James looked over to see his handsome purple eyed enemy. He was sitting in a chair in the corner of the hotel room with nothing on but some plaid black and white pajama pants. He caught James looking at him and flashed him a smile.

"What happened?" the blonde asked confused. It was hard for him to get out full sentences so he stuck to something short. It would be hard for you to if you had dark purple eyes fixated on your face. He felt like the monster was examining him for a sign of weakness or something.

PH looked away from James and out a dirty blood covered window. "I was on my way back to the hotel room after rescuing you and all of a sudden some fat ass fell on my head. I was worried you were dead so I just carried you home." He looked back over at James and let out a light chuckle. Even though he was a monster it sounded beautiful to him, as beautiful as Mary's but in a different way. Unlike singing wind his enemies sounded like a wind chime in the middle of sun set. It made him feel comfortable even though he knew that was the opposite of what he should be feeling. "You know what that means James." Pyramid Head said playfully.

James thought about it for a minute and smiled. "I should lay off the ice cream?" Yeah…that's the only come back he could come up with.

The monster grinned and shook his head. His long silver hair swished back and forth while shining like diamonds. "I saved your body, now you should give me a piece of it." Before James could even protest the monster jumped on him and started kissing his neck. James wanted to push him off but couldn't. His hands weren't bound but something in him actually wanted this to happen, for them to connect bodies and be each others. James wiggled beneath the larger body to make it seem like he was protesting. "James, either participate or stay still." James stopped moving and just laid there. Pyramid Head continued to kiss James neck while sliding his hand down the human's pants. Just by touching him James dick became as hard as rock and pre-cum started to come out the tip. "Wow James, it seems you want me as much as I want you." The blonde glared at him and started blushing. The monster took off James pants and licked the head of James dick, making sure to do it painfully slow so the blonde would be filled with even more lust. PH jumped back and chuckled when James tried to thrust his cock deeper into the monster mouth. "You're going to have to say please if you want me to fulfill you." Pyramid Head said in a teasing tone.

"Please." James said, his voice drenched in need and lust. Damn this monster irritated him! He just wanted to hurry up and get on with the show. Not drag it out painfully until he was about to beg for it.

"Please what Blondie? Do you want a cup of tea or something? I'm not sure what you're asking for." The monster did a sideways grin and James heart skipped a beat. Damn, he would have wanted to hug him if he didn't want to kill him so much!

James rolled his eyes. "Please suck my dick, I need to cum so bad it hurts." And with that Pyramid continued. He took the full length of the human in his mouth and swirled his tongue around the shaft. James bit his lip and moaned in pleasure, his nails dug into the mattress and his fingers searched for something to grab onto. The monster continued to give him oral for a good five minutes until he pulled away right as James was about to come.

"Hey, why'd ya stop?" James asked annoyed.

"You'll see. Remember what I told you the first time. Relax." Pyramid Head replied back. Oh shit! The blonde knew this was going to hurt so bit down on his lip again ready to take on the pain. The monster put some lotion from the nightstand on his hard cock. "Ok James, this time I'll be gentle." PH spread James legs open and put two fingers into the smaller mans ass. After he was done with the preparations he took the head of his cock and touched against the lower mans opening. "James, I'm about to enter." With that he slowly entered the smaller man until his shaft was completely enveloped. He started thrusting in and out of the blonde. At first slow but the more James moaned the faster Pyramid Head's thrusting got. James felt better having sex with the child of Silent Hill than his late wife to be truth full. PH kept ramming his thick cock into the tight ass of the human beneath him. Their mouths met and they took in the taste of each other. Half way thru a hardcore make out session James let out a large moan into the monsters mouth. PH stroked James prostate over and over again until James started gasping with pleasure. With every thrust and stroke he could feel all the pleasure building up. The monster hit the blonde's prostate one last time and he couldn't take it. Unable to hold back the human moaned loudly in pure ecstasy. The orgasm forced his ass muscles to tighten making The Executioner go over the edge. After their orgasm they laid there exhausted and covered with cum.

**Sooooo….how was it? Too short? I write free hand so I never know where its gonna go. Hope you amazing ppl stick around. Love the feedback and thanks for the support! =D How many of you want him to be with The Red Pyramid? Or is there another male I should bring into Silent Hill to partner up with him? Speak!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey my amazing buddies! Thanks for review =D they mean a lot to me and make me want to continue to write. I love you all tooXD… SO I know what I'm going to do with my story now. Lol I sat in math and was like crap I need to get on the next chapter of New Toy! So here you all go. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Silent Hill**

James walked around the corner of the Woodside Apartments watching out for monsters. So far it had been a good day, no one had attempted to rape him and he got to 'accidentally' trip Laura down a flight of stairs. Fuck she was evil! Out of the blue he heard a high pitched scream. It was definitely coming from a girl or a really girly guy.

"Damn! I don't want to go check it out. But I know I'll feel like shit if I don't." He murmured under his breath. Hearing the scream's continue he took off running full speed towards direction they were coming from. The closer he got the louder the screams were so he could tell he was going in the right direction. The screams led to the forest then suddenly stopped. Looking around in frustration he started to panic. If this girl knows what is good for her she'll continue to scream he thought to himself. As if on cue he heard another scream and ran until he reached the owner. She was a blonde teenage girl in a green skirt thrashing under The Red Pyramid.

He was standing over her with one hand on his knife and the other one pushing on her chest holding her to the ground. "Get off of me! Let me gooooo! YOU DISGUSTING PENIS OWNER! I LIKE GIRLS!" she yelled angrily. The executioner ignored her and continued unzipping her white vest. She squirmed about until she spotted James. "Please. Please help me." She whispered to him. So low and quiet the only reason he knew what she was saying was because he read her lips.

Damn. What was he going to do? He wasn't cold hearted enough to just leave the poor teenage girl there. "Hey, small dick! Get off her and go after someone else. It's sad how desperate you are, you're willing rape anything that moves." He shouted at the monster. Yeah, he was so lame he couldn't think of anything to say. But it worked because RP was getting of the teenage girl and walking towards him.

The Red Executioner started slowly walking towards him. "New amks auney, ol shur ua hr wig iy dik rilly is." And then you could hear a low weird sounding chuckle.

James cocked one eyebrow up. "Ummmm…what? What you just said all sounded like gibberish. Like what the hell are you speaking? I'm sorry I don't speak rapist." He then watched as the bigger man started trying to rip his helmet off. He stood there struggling with it for quite some time before he collapsed on the ground. "….Ummmm….this is kind of embarrassing for you…I'm just going to go." And with that James started walking toward the teenage girl. "Come on; let's get going before he gets back up. My name is James, what's yours?" The girl stood up and smiled.

"I'm Heather. Thank you for helping me. My vagina and I were in some trouble back there." James couldn't help but laughed. Wow, this girl sure was crude. Then Heathers eye's got big as she looked behind him then took off into the woods.

Curious at what had scared her so much he turned around to see The Red Pyramid standing up and take his helmet off. He shook is black hair out trying to get it to settle. Not enough light was showing to make the red tint visible. "Sorry about that James. I always forget to take my helmet off when I'm saying one of my evil speeches or come backs. What I said is: Now James Honey, I'll show you how big my dick really is." Then James realized, Why was it whenever he saved someone they always took off in his time of need?

James looked into the monsters charcoal eyes and immediately regretted it. He knew he was going to be raped this time. No one was going to save him and he didn't have a window handy. The beast took a couple steps toward James and before he knew it his back was in pain and he was lying on the ground. He attempted to get up but RP shoved him back down and gripped him by the throat.

"James, don't even attempt to struggle. It will just be more painful for you and we both know this was going to happen sooner or later. Your precious Pyramid Head isn't going to save you this time." With that his attacker let out a dark chuckle. He continued to hold him by the throat as he unbuttoned the blonde's jeans. James didn't bother protesting. He knew this was bound to happen sometime. But he couldn't help but gasp in surprised as The Red Pyramids cold hands invaded his boxers and started rubbing his shaft. Multitasking The Red Executioner lifted up the human's shirt and started nibbling on his nipple. James closed his eyes trying to think of other things. Damn, this fucker better not bite his nipple off. Images started flashing threw his mind. Moments he spent with Mary and Maria. When he first saw Laura and Eddy, then an image froze on the first time he saw PH. His stunningly beautiful silver hair and his dark purple eyes, the way he did his sideways grin. Fuck! He was getting turned on. He opened his eyes in disappointment that The Red Pyramid was the one doing these perverted things to him. RP stopped nibbling on James nipple and looked at him smiling. "Seems like your starting to enjoy yourself." The blonde was about to shake his head no when his attacker was thrown off of him onto the ground. In shock he looked up to see a tall guy with short brown hair and grey eyes standing above him.

"Who are you?" James asked. Man was he grateful. He escaped the rape train again. The brunette helped him up and gave a hint of a smile.

"My names Alex, Alex Shepherd, I'm an ex-soldier. Who are you?" Surprisingly the guy gave off a good personality. Most of the people James met around here were snot nosed little brats, psychos, or rapist. But today he got to meet two normal people, a lesbian and a soldier.

"I'm James, James Sunderland. Thank you for saving me. My ass was in some serious trouble, literally. The Red Pyramid would have me torn up from the floor up." Alex let out a small chuckle and grinned.

"No problem. He should be recovering soon though so we better get going. If we go in separate directions he'll give us some time while he's trying to figure who to follow. See ya later James and get a chastity belt or something. "With that they took off in separate directions. James ran through the woods towards the Woodside Apartments smiling to himself. He had just made a new friend.

~~~Alex's Point of View~~~ continues from where he and James parted ways.

Alex ran through the trees until he made it out onto a street of Silent Hill. "What the hell happened back there? Everything happened so quick!" He said out loud. UGH! He was sooo confused! One minute he's walking along and all of sudden he hears a scream. He follows the scream and ends up finding some blonde guy being sexual molested by some giant ass monster whom he fell in love with at first sight…wait what? "Gah. None of that matters right now Alex. Now move your damn feet and find safety." He murmured to himself. Alex scanned around. Something he had picked up in the military to look for enemies. Noticing the Blue Creek Apartments he walked over to the battered front door and walked in. The light's along the wall were all busted or burned out. The only light in the building was coming from the outside which was going to darken soon; luckily he still had his flash light. Both the walls he could see were covered in smears of blood and most of the wall paper was peeling off. The carpet was stained with who knows what and covered with broken glass. Great, this was going to be a fun place to hide.

Being as quiet as he could Alex made his way up the creaking stairs to the second floor. He walked down the darkening hallway until he came to a door without blood smeared all over it and the hinges still it tact. On edge he opened the door slowly, his nerves being rubbed raw by the squeaking sound of the door protesting. At least he would know if someone was coming into the room he thought to himself. Looking around the almost dark room he walked in and closed the door. It seemed to be free of monsters but not the grunge the rest of the apartment was sporting. The odd patterned wall paper was peeling; the nightstand was covered in dust along with every other level object in the room. Luckily enough the bed was covered with plastic and there was no blood smeared on the walls. Alex walked into the kitchen and found a gas powered lamp. Grabbing it he went back into the main bedroom and took the plastic of the bed. Then he set the gas lamp on the night stand and turned the knob, unexpectedly it turned. "THANK GOD!" Alex yelled relieved.

"Will I do?" Before Alex could register what was happening a pair of arms wrapped around his torso. Struggling to get free Alex turned out of them and was about to take a step backwards when he realized The Red Pyramid had a grip on his name tags. "Oh come on Alex, I was just playing. Did you really think I was going to follow James instead of you? I like my prey feisty, it's refreshing. You must have some powerful kick to knock me over. "

Alex wanted to run out of the room and never look back but he couldn't. His name tags were precious to him, more than his life and he didn't want them to break. "I'm not ur prey. I will fight you till the end and I will win in some form of another. Even if it ends with me dead, I will take something precious from you monster." He kept him face emotionless, another thing he picked up as a soldier.

"Ahhhahahahaha, Alex ur so cute and feisty! It's going to be fun breaking you in" RP said back mockingly. His deep chuckle angering the ex-soldier, un amused Alex frowned. "You know human, I haven't always been a monster. I use to have a name just like you. I still remember it too."

Alex shook his head back and forth. "Yeah right, next you're going to tell me you're an ex porn star!" he said grinning. There was no way on the second floor of the hell that The Red Pyramid was human. Seriously! He looks like he's a pro-boxing demon spat up from hell to get virgins pregnant.

Completely serious The Red Executioner frowned. "I'm serious Alex, It used to be Fallon. But somewhere down the line this town turned to hell and me along with it."

Alex started panicking. The first reason was because he was worried about RP and that was fucked up its self and the second reason was because he didn't know how to make him feel better. "I'm sorry about what happened to you." Alex whispered sadly. He felt like crying for the monster, who knew what he could have been threw to make him this way. He could feel his tears welling up in his eyes. Suddenly he felt a soft warm hand stroke his cheek and looked up to meet the bigger mans eyes. The charcoal grey showing emotions the brunette didn't even know existed. The Red Pyramid leaned down so he was half an inch from Alex's mouth.

"You're going to have to meet me half way." The beast whispered softly. Pushing himself up Alex met his lips and their mouths burst into electricity. Their tongues slid in and out of each other's mouths, one wrestling the other for dominance. Each trying to grasp more of the other, fighting to connect more. Not taking his mouth from The Red Executioners, Alex unzipped his light brown jacket and threw it on the ground. Parting for a minute to breath he continued to un-dress until he was completely naked. He had just got done taking off his last bit of clothing when RP came up behind him and started sucking on his neck. "Are you prepared for what's about to happen Alex? I won't be able to hold back once I start."

The brunette blushed a deep scarlet. "Yeah, I can handle it." He turned around and the beast started nibbling on his jaw. The Red Pyramid gently pushed him onto the bed and started trailing kisses down his body. He went from the ex-soldiers jaw bone lightly setting kisses down on his neck. When he got to Alex's nipple he nibbled on it for a second and the human let out a gasp.

"Wow. What a sexy voice you have. I can't wait to hear more of it." He said smiling. The smaller man turned brighter red. RP continued planting little kisses as delicate as butterflies on Alex's stomach. Once he got to his hardened cock he stopped and started sucking on the head. He swirled his tongue around in circles taking the thick hard shaft into his mouth. RP then stopped and stuck his middle and index finger inside his mouthing. When he pulled them out they were covered with strings of sticky saliva that were going to serve as lubricant. "Ok, honey this might hurt for just a second but bear with it. Trust me, it will make my 9 incher easier to handle."

Alex widened his eyes in shock. "Your dick is 9 inches! Did you really have to tell me that before you shove it in my ass…your evil RP." He turned his head away in embarrassment. His dick was only 7 inches which felt small compared to the beast the was about to ram a whole painful 9 inches into his…yeah it's embarrassing.

"You know, you can call me Fallon. It might be easier." The monster said grinning. The brunette playfully did an air bite and grinned back. Fallon stuck his fingers into Alex ass. His muscle's clenching around them, sucking them in. He continued to nibble on the humans cock licking at any pre-cum that came out. The ex-soldier started gasping and The Red Pyramid couldn't take it anymore, he had to put it in. He took his fingers out of the man's ass and gently slid in his hard 9 inch cock. The ass muscle's tightening and welcoming him in. Once he was in at the hilt he stopped for a minute to let his partner adjust. "Hey, Alex. Are you ready for me to start moving?" He asked with a lust filled voice. Blushing Alex looked at him and nodded his head yes. Not holding back RP started thrusting his long thick cock back and forth into the brunettes pink little hole. Alex and Fallon let out deep breaths and moans as their bodies connected creating pleasure. Wanting more of his new toy…no new lover he bent down and started muffling his moans with his mouth. He didn't want any of the other monsters hearing his sexy voice. The human was his and his alone.

Alex clenched the monsters arms as he kept pushing his big cock into him. He could feel every bit of his lover taking and pushing a little bit of his body in and out of him. It felt good; he had never once dreamed he would be the bottom in a gay relationship. Fallon hit a spot in Alex ass and he couldn't help but let out a moan. Fallon picked up that it felt best there because he kept hitting the same spot over and over again. The ex-soldier couldn't help but let out loud moan, each escaping from his throat whenever he felt a spark of pleasure. The he felt the buildup of pressure in his cock. "Fallon, I'm…going to…come." He said between clenched teeth.

"Uhhhhhh…me too." With one more thrust Fallon started coming inside of Alex. Sending the brunette over edge, he started orgasming. His ass muscles clenching tightly around RP's dick, with one more gasp they both finished. Ignoring their cum covered bodies they got under the covers, turned off the gas lamp, and laid together snuggling. "Hey Alex, remember how you told me you would take something precious from me even if you died?"

"Yeah" he chuckled. "I remember that."

"Well you did take something precious from me, it's called my heart."

**OMG! I finished! It took me around three and a half hours to write this. It sucked though cuz I was like damn, I'm going to be sooo tired at school tomorrow then it started snowing and it got canceled lol. I'm sorry for those of you who wanted The Red Pyramid to be with a girl but I actually planned to partner him with a male from the very beginning. Thank you everyone who has supported me! whoa this is getting long. But yeah there will probably only be one more chapter after this one. I'm pending. Maybe I should add WalterxHenry? It would add more chapters, I dunno input pleaseXD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Ok, so I'm pretty sure this story is closing to an end. Not sure and even if it is I have so many ideas I just might write another one from scratch but with the same characters. Maybe it could be a food fetish one or something? Lol I dunno. So beware, I have never played SH: The Room with HenryxWalter so excuse me if I get their characters wrong. Then again I try to focus on adding some comedy so who knows what I will come up with? ZOMG! Their making another SH! It's #8 and called Silent Hill: Downpour. The main character Murphy doesn't look to bad, I hope they give him an amazing enemy I can pair him with mwahahahahhahahah. *o***

**Disclaimer: Silent Hill is not mine blah blah blah**

Henry ruffled his long brown hair and sighed. Why couldn't Walter just leave him alone like the rest of the people in his life? All throughout high school he was a loner and even in his apartment he barely talked to his neighbor. Occasionally he gave a passing nod of acknowledgement but never really said more than one word if that. Setting his back against the bed frame he closed his eyes and imagined a place without Walter and horrible monsters trying to bite his head off and eat his body like a twenty five cent hooker. A time when he could be just another shadow in the world taking pictures of breath taking beauty. All of a sudden a feeling or irritation came over him and he opened his eyes to see Walter standing at the end of his bed. Shocked Henry let out a large gasp and slammed himself against the back of the bed.

Walter gave Henry a faint smile. "Hahahahahah, I really gave you a shock didn't I?" For once to Henrys surprise he looked normal and not at all psychotic. His usually straggly blonde hair was clean and brushed. His clothing wasn't covered in blood and he wasn't running after him with a knife. Going _"I'm gonna get you Receiver!"_ Well he didn't really do that but that's how Henry saw it in his mind. Walter was actually a very calm person and a little bit shy like him. It was like a bad Tom and Jerry show.

Henry looked at him and frowned. "…How'd you get in my room and why are you so cheery?" He could honestly say he was confused. It's not every day you're arch-enemy shows up acting like he just shit out rainbows and sunshine.

Walter let out a small chuckle and slapped Henry on the back. "I can teleport with alien devices. Do you not like me all cheery? Would you rather be running around Silent Hill with monsters running after you like a fat kid runs after chocolate cake on the fourth of July and the pyramid monsters trying to rape you?" Before Henry could let out a protest, something heavy hit him in the back of the head and his world turned black.

Henrys eye flutter open slowly. He had a pounding headache and his muscles were sore. What was that crazy ass Walter up to? Looking around he noticed he was in a hospital bed, the walls were peeling from old age, and everything except him was covered in a thick layer of dust. "I need to get out of here…" he muttered to himself. Standing up he felt his body for some sort of weapon. Not finding anything he let out a sigh. Even if he didn't have a weapon, he needed to get out of this room. The faster the better. He opened the door and peaked out, coast is clear he walked out. "It's ok Henry, just keep a clear mind and don't panic." He whispered in attempt to ease his nerves. Before he could even take a step he heard a horrible screeching sound. "OMFG! IMA DIE!" He yelled and jumped back inside the door closing it as fast as he could.

So using the door was out of the question, what/who ever made that noise sounded way worse than the calm creepy Walter. Noticing a window, Henry walked over to it and opened it. Sticking his head out he looked down and noticed he was only on the first floor. Walter was stupid if he thought a four foot drop would kill him. It might kill Rosie O' Donnell or even a baby mouse, but not a full grown man. Jumping out the window effortlessly, Henry smiled to himself. Heh heh heh, wasn't he lucky today…except for the weapons thing. Gathering in his surrounding's he noticed something was off. This wasn't one of Walter's Otherworld's, this was Silent Hill. Ugh, how he wished he could stay in his apartment 302 and just take stalker pictures of people threw his window.

"You lost?"a deep husky voice coming from his left asked. The brunette turned his head slowly to look at the owner. Standing next to him was a muscular monster at least six foot five in. tall, he had a pyramid shaped helmet the color of rust on his shoulders, and was scary as shit. The height thing wasn't that bad though because Henry was around six foot one and Walter was like six foot three.

Henry took a few steps back and tried to play it cool. "No, I come here all the time…"Trying to be composed was hard, especially when your legs were telling you to run like you're in the Olympics.

"Really? You stand in the dying lawn of a broken down hospital infested with monsters? Sounds fun, you humans get crazier and crazier every time I meet one of you." The Red Pyramid responded with a tint of laughter in his voice. "I think that's why it's so hard to keep you humans alive. My lover Alex is always getting into trouble."

Shocked the brunette raised an eyebrow. "That's really cool that you have a human as a lover, where is he? Oh and have you seen a guy with shoulder length blonde hair, green eyes, tall, and around the age of twenty-four?" He wanted to know where Walter is so he could avoid him better.

Fallon chuckled. "Alex is back at the hotel room and as for your man, I saw him going onto Nathan Ave. If I were you I would stick to the shadows and not go into the open. I hope you live because it would be nice to see you again. See ya!" and with that the monster walked off.

"Bye."Henry said back as the he walked off the opposite way. Luckily he remembered most of the town and knew what place was what. What did the Red Pyramid mean when he said Walter was his man? It scared Henry because he liked the sound of that. Even though the blonde put him through soooo much shit, could he have developed feelings for him somewhere along the way? Who does that!

All of a sudden the human felt the warm breath of something against his neck. "I could feel you thinking about me Receiver." Before Henry had the chance to turn around he had been knocked out again.

The brunette woke up to another hardcore headache. Couldn't Walter at least use a different method of making him black out? Maybe use some chloroform or something? Sitting up he rubbed his eyes. "I see you finally woke up." Looking up Henry saw Walter sitting at the end of the bed in a big red chair. "I heard what you and the monster were talking about. He has a human lover, that's odd. I also heard the part when he called me your man."Walter said teasingly. A smirk that was really getting to Henry stayed frozen on his face.

"Yeah, well don't feel special. It's not like I can control what he says…"Henry said. He turned his face away from the bigger man sitting across from him. The embarrassment from Fallon's earlier remark was very noticeable on the brunettes face.

Walter stood up and walked over to Henry. He placed his knee between the smaller man's legs and pushed him on his back. "You're so cute when you blush. It makes me want to dominate you even more the usual." Still looking away the brunette blushed an even deeper shade of red. "I should probably take this as a chance to kill you, and we both know I've had many. Whenever it comes down to it I can never take your life away. I feel if I do, I will be killing a part of myself."

Henry felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. What was Walter saying! Turning his head to face Walter the brunette didn't know how to respond. Here was his arch-enemy confessing his love. Their green eyes met and Henry's heart froze. He had an urge to take a picture of the killers beautiful eyes, the color of a lake that his heart was probably as complex as. "I love you Walter." Henry's mind was too shocked to say anything more complex, so he just said exactly he felt.

"I love you to Henry" and with that they kissed. Their lips meeting and their tongues dancing in the other ones mouth created a fire of lust throughout their bodies. Walter started grinding his crotch against Henry's and they both let out a moan, their erections creating friction. Their bodies wanting the other one more than air they gripped for more. Unable to take anymore both men stood up and started stripping as fast as they could. Barely out of his boxer briefs, Walter pushed Henry on the bed and started kissing his neck. Working his way down he nibbled on his pink nipples, the feel of the blondes tongue made Henry groan in pleasure. Continuing down Walter kissed his way down the brunette's happy trail. Painfully slow he teased Henry by lingering at his belly button and not going for his crotch. Finally Walter grabbed a hold of Henry's shaft and twirled his tongue on the tip of his cock. Pre-cum started coming out the tip and he gladly licked it up. "Henry, you taste so good. It's like you're my personal flavor." Not able to answer properly Henry let out a moan.

"Walter…I want you to…enter me" Henry said looking away while blushing. Happy Walter grinned and put his fingers in his mouth. Pulling them unhurriedly out of this mouth you could see the thick ropes of saliva sticking to his fingers. The two men started to passionately kiss again while Walter slowly slid his index finger then his middle finger into Henrys tight ass. Gently he slid them in and out trying to stretch the brunettes pink hole a bit. After a couple more seconds of preparing him, Walter took his eight inch erect cock and gently slid it into Henry's sweet ass. Henry could feel the length inside of him filling him up to the rim. "Walter, you feel so..." he barely moaned out. They continued to kiss while Walter started sliding in and out of the smaller man. He thrust slowly at first then gradually started to go faster. The need to release growing within them both was driving them insane. The intensity and lust in their stomach felt like a ball of fire. Thrusting in and out of Henry, Walter went as hard and fast as he could. Henry could feel his prostate being rubbed against by Walters thick hard cock and let out a large moan. "Uhhhhh..I'm going to cum." Henry moaned into Walter's mouth."

"I know baby, just hold on a couple more seconds." Walter replied back. At the peak of pleasure he was ready to come now also. "Are you ready to cum together Henry?" He could barely choke out threw his clenched teeth. Damn, Henry felt sooo good. Way better than he ever imagined any girl could be.

Walter started to move his hand up and down Henry's hard cock. The pleasure being to much the brunette released, his cum shooting into the bigger mans hands. His ass muscles clenched the blondes throbbing cock sending him over the edge. Unable to hold it in, Walter shot his load inside Henry's tight ass. Their sweaty bodies connecting in a way they never imagined. Tired they got under the covers and snuggled close, Henry's body fitting perfectly into Walters.

"Henry, I love you so much. If you left me I would shatter into a million pieces. Please don't leave me, I stood tall as everyone left me but…if you left…I would surely fall." Walter whispered into Henry's ear.

Turning around Henry looked into Walter's striking green eyes. "You couldn't get rid of me even if you tried. I love you so much it hurts." Smiling the brunette leaned in and kissed the blonde gently on the lips.

**Whoa, I'm not going to lie. They were kind of hard for me to write about but I did it. :D As for the sex scene, I have been reading a lot of gay erotica and I got some inspiration from them, I tried to make it longer than the rest. I wanted to make a joke about how Walter calls Henry the receiver and it was gonna be along the lines of "I call you the receiver because your gonna receive my cock! Mwahahaha" But I sadly enough wanted to stick to Walter's personality as much as I could and being a hardcore pervert is not one of them. Ummmmm…..hmmm would you guys mind if I started making them more lewd or is it at the perfect level already? The sex scenes I mean… Believe it or not, this is my clean writing lol! Even if this story comes to an end I hope you stick around and continue to read my works. I write a lot of SH fanfic, and I think this one is my best so far. While writing this one I learned many new techniques hahah**


End file.
